firefandomcom-20200223-history
Allentown Fire Department (Pennsylvania)
Department Profile The Allentown Fire Department (AFD) is the third largest fire department in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. It is comprised of the following units: * 6 Firehouses * 7 Engine Companies * 2 Truck Companies * 1 Battalion * 1 Deputy (Tour Commander) History Disbanded Fire Companies 'Apparatus Roster' All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Engine 4 / Engine 9 / Deputy Chief / Battalion Chief / Fire Headquarters' - 723 Chew Street Pioneer Co. 4 / Columbia Co. 9 Fire Station / Central Fire Station / Built 1958 :Engine 4 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#32779) :Engine 9 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#32684-01) :Car 40 (Chief of Department) - 2016 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor :Car 41 (Deputy Chief) - 1998 Ford Explorer :Car 42 (Deputy Chief) - 2004 Chevrolet Suburban :Car 43 (Battalion Chief) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 45 (Fire Marshal) - 2012 Chevrolet Tahoe :Car 46 (Assistant Chief) - 2000 Ford Explorer :Car 47 (Public Affair's Captain) - 1999 Jeep :Engine 5 (Spare) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 10) 'Engine 6 / Truck 2' - 643 Ridge Avenue Hibernia Co. 6 Fire Station / Built 1979 :Engine 6 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/500) (SN#28879) :Truck 2 - 2009 KME Predator (2000/30/100' mid-mount platform) (Ex-KME Demo unit) Engine 10 / Truck 1 - 2145 Turner Street West End Fire Station / Built 1985 :Engine 10 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/780) (Ex-Demo) (Ex-Engine 4) :Truck 1 - 2008 KME Predator (-/-/100' mid-mount platform) :Engine 15 (Spare) - 1999 Pierce Saber (1500/500) (SN#10456) (Ex-Engine 4) 'Engine 11' - 1902 Lehigh Street Mack South Fire Station / Built 1974 :Engine 11 - 2019 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) (SN#32684-02) :Car 48 (Assistant Chief of Training) - 2006 Chevrolet 3500 van :Hazmat 55 '- 2019 Spartan / Hackney heavy rescue :'Truck 3 (Spare) - 2002 Pierce Dash (1500/500/40A/40B/75' rear-mount) (Ex-Engine 11) Engine 13 - 718 North Irving Street East Side Fire Station / Built 2014 :Engine 13 - 2009 KME Predator (1500/750/25F) :Car 51 (Water Rescue Unit) - :Engine 8 (Spare) - 2008 KME Predator (1500/500/25F) (Ex-Engine 9) 'Engine 14' - 164 West Susquehanna Street Fearless Co. 14 Fire Station / Built 1958 :Engine 14 - 2009 KME Predator (1500/750/25F) :Engine 12 (Spare) - 1995 E-One (1500/500/50') (Ex-Engine 6) Unknown Assignment 1994 E-One Cyclone (1250/500) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 11, Engine 13, Engine 5) 'Retired Apparatus' :1999 GMC Suburban (Ex-Car 53) :1999 HME / Ferrara (1500/500) (Ex-Engine 9, Engine 8) :1998 Mack Midliner (Ex-Refrigerator Truck, Ex-Hazmat 55) :1992 E-One pumper (Ex-Engine 12) (Scrapped) :1991 E-One aerial (1500/200/95') (Sold to a department in Canada) :1987 Mack MC/ Ward 79 pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / LTI pumper (1000/500) (Donated to Mack Trucks Historical Museum) :1983 Mack MC pumper 2000 Micro rehab (1000/500) :1983 Mack MC pumper (1000/500) :1983 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Sold to Enola Fire Company No. 3) :1983 Mack CF / Baker platform (-/-/75' Aerialscope) (Ex-Cetronia Fire Company) (Sold to private owner) :1977 Mack CF pumper :1977 Seagrave 100' aerial (Ex-Bethlehem Fire Department (Northampton County, Pennsylvania)) :1979 Mack CF pumper :1974 Mack CF / Maxim tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Oaklyn Fire Department) :1966 Mack C / Eaton aerial (-/-75') :1952 Mack L pumper (750/200) :195? Mack B pumper :1942 Mack L80 :1938 Mack 'Station Map' External Links *Allentown Fire Department *Allentown Firefighters (IAFF Local 302) Category:Lehigh County Category:Pennsylvania departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Pennsylvania departments operating Ferrara apparatus Category:Pennsylvania departments operating KME apparatus Category:Pennsylvania departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Baker apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of Maxim apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus